lazy_purple_tf2nimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Airforce Species
gg- Airforce Grandpa when he kills a RED trolldier The family of high ranking Solly Bird Hybrids (SBHs) that has been claiming the skies since the Pyrosaur Period. We don't know what they looked like back then but we do know that they were always SBHs. The Airforce The Airforce or Airforce Family, was thought to be composed of one SBH, Airforce Grandpa. Research has shown that one with the blood of the Airforce can endure breathing at high elevation, and has strong biceps in the legs to absorb shock from landing. Even from the highest of all places, SBHs still don't take fall damage, like a scout wielding a Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol. One has to be careful around these creatures due to they won't allow one to live after being threatened. They are day creatures and sleep during the night. They don't usually stay at the same spot for long, due to possibly being noticed by rival SBHs. An unknown reporter said that these creatures most of the time prey on RED Solly Birds and if one is starving, Shpee Crabs. They are a neutral group, only attacking when feeling provoked or being shot at. They are commonly mistaken for Trolldiers, a much more aggressive species of Solly Bird, or whatever they are. This common mishap often gets them killed by Trolldier hunters. Airforce Family's Members and Backstory The members of the family are: Airforce Grandpa, Airforce Dr. Killz, Airforce Gamer, Airforce Penguin, Airforce Duck, Airforce Uncle Sam, Airforce Eagle, Airforce Hat, Airforce Unicorn Wizard, Airforce Uncle, Airforce Archon, Airforce Connor, Airforce Son, Airforce EmperorPenguino, Airforce Internet Deathstroke, Airforce Portable Toaster, Airforce Gamer and many more yet to be found. But one interesting SBH is Airforce Grandpa. Not only does he have a clear backstory, but also how he can move like a young SBH without trouble, which is weird, due to how old he is. Tests have shown that he is 63 years old and still moves like a 20 year old SBH. But his backstory is... tragic. When Airforce Grandpa was young, he had an older brother (Airforce Great Grandpa) and they had a strong brother relationship. Airforce Great Grandpa was a role model to Airforce Grandpa, and Airforce Great Grandpa was the leader of the Airforce. Sadly, Airforce Great Grandpa got a specific cancer that only harms their species and there was no cure at the time. They hired a medic by the name of Holty, that was secretly a poacher and poisoned the sick SBH, killing him during the night. After the funeral, Airforce Grandpa took his brother's helmet and starting hunting for Holty ever since. After training years and decades, he was ready and was finally a fitting leader of the Airforce and still is today. They say he is still hunting for Holty even to this very day, and he is. Holty has been found, and Airforce Grandpa is looking for him, waiting to get his revenge. Holty has been last reported around delfinoplaza_final, but he hasn't been seen since. But Sawhbik does know. He knows why Holty hasn't been seen. He's not technically the BEST sketch artist in the world, but he tried drawing the scene Holty was ever seen in again as best as he could. This is Sawhbik's interpretation on Holty's last whereabouts, in Dustbowl. If the text isn't clear to you, read this. Sawhbik: Heh, so you finally came, eh 'olt?* Holty: Don't toy with me brother, I knew you wanted me here. For "REASONS." olt is Holty's nickname with Sawhbik.) The Worst of Times When the Airforce Family was prospering in numbers, there was a time called "The Airacaust". spinning up his minigun. Luckly, Winter wasn't seen. The Airacaust was a horrible time for not just for the Airforce Family, but for other Solly Bird species as well. Researchers have said the population of the Airforce Family was over a whopping 1,000,000.31. But there was a man called Frok, that saw them as unintelligent creatures and ordered everyone to kill them on sight. Mercenaries got their sniper rifles and guns and just walked up to the migration spot of the Airforce Family (which is at gm_temple) and shot all of them without mercy. Luckily, Airforce Grandpa wasn't there at the time and so wasn't his cousin, Airforce Uncle Sam. When they heard of the news, they were outraged and declared war on Frok. After the Airacaust, it was recorded that only 50 members of the Airforce Family were left. Airforce Grandpa's son, Airforce Grandpa Jr (Airforce Son), went missing for 40 years. They recently reunited as father and son, and both plan to hunt down Holty, due to the loss of Jr's son. Frok Center Wars After they declared war on Frok, they teamed up with other Solly Bird species and fought at warzones, such as Wacky Races, Rusty Bucket Bay, and sadly, Mario Kart 2. Many died, some were lost forever and memories haunt Airforce Uncle Sam to this very day. What we do know is yes, the Solly Birds won, but at the cost of thousands. But remember, without Holty, and even without Frok, The Airforce Family wouldn't be where it is today. If you find Frok, call the Airforce Family immediately. Only problem about Frok is that he can change appearance and more. The pictures Winter has posted in the "Pictures" section of the wiki are OUTDATED. He has shapeshifted again. The Curse The Curse is not just a simple curse, it's an inevitable consequence to happen to anyone that has the blood of the Airforce. Holty, being persistent as usual. The Curse has caught on to Airforce Grandpa, he can no longer rocket jump/Market Garden as well as he used to. The side effects are: short of breath, trouble at keeping balance, and loss of hearing. Luckily, it's only temporary, but it has a story behind it. Back when Holty poisoned Airforce Great Grandpa, he gave him a poison that will be genetically passed down from generation to generation to the point of no Airforces left on the Earth. The only thing Holty did wrong was underestimate the Airforce Family. Hopefully, the curse will get weaker from each generation it passes to. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths: Strong lungs that are capable of breathing at high altitudes, hamstrings that are capable of absorbing shock damage at any height, elite at rocket jumping/ market gardening, capability of defending itself with any melee weapon or gun, protection from headshots if one is wearing a Whirly Warrior, and if one is using a Concheror which gives the Airforce wearer health regeneration that is faster than an normal Solly bird. Weaknesses: Only attacks when it feels like it needs to, easy to take out if one is using a sniper rifle and is bodyshotting and ignores sticky bombs. Airforce Grandpa has a uncureable condition where he can get heart attacks a lot. Only has 2 food source, once those die off, so will the Airforce Family! Some of the Airforce's Market Gardeners have only about 40% of not criting. Subtypes Parachuting Airforce- A Airforce with the B.A.S.E Jumper, Rocket Jumper, and the Market Gardener Shotgun Airforce- A Airforce with the stock or reserve shooter, Rocket Jumper, and the Market Gardener Default Airforce- A Airforce with the concheror, Rocket Jumper, and the Market Gardener Military Airforce- A Airforce with any rocket launcher, gunboats, and the Market Gardener Leader of the Airforce- The leader of the Airforce (Airforce Grandpa) is the only known Airforce that can change his DNA cells to be any subtypes of the Airforce. Enemies Demomissles- Hate the Airforce Species and especially Airforce Grandpa. The reason is because they are jealous of them for being the terror of the skies. They are a territorial species and will attack on sight. It is recommended to use a minigun or any automatic to take them down. Their Caber is lethal and the Caber is even used for medicine. Hoovydiles- Hoovydiles find the Airforce Species a delicious snake to chew on after a tiring day. Hoovydiles are territorial like the Demomissles and it is recommended to stay away from these creatures due to their brute strength. The Groundforce- The myth is true and these SBHs are the direct clone and opposite of the BLU Airforce Family. They are evil beings and hunt down the Airforce Family to prove that they are the real Airforce Family. The Groundforce has the same strengths and weaknesses as the Airforce Family Sewer Medic- Like the Hoovydile, they eat Airforces for the same reason. But at one point the impossible happened. Sewer Medic and Hoovydile actually ate a lone Airforce together without fighting over it! Vagineers- Actually saw a lone Airforce getting eaten by a Hoovydile when they first landed on Earth, so they think they are at the bottom of the food chain! o.W.n - An Airforce messenger told the leaders of the Airforce about o.W.n and their bullshit, so now if they are seen, no mercy will be held! AlliesEdit Pyroshark- Both hunt together on occasions and fight together on occasions. Painis Cupcake- Even though Painis Cupcake tried to eat them at first, Airforce Grandpa convinced him to be friends with the Airforce Family. Intelligent Heavy- Airforce Grandpa found Intelligent Heavy sad and he helped him find Spyper and became friends ever since then! Spyper- Any friend with Intelligent Heavy is a friend with Spyper! Favorite thing to do is hunt with Airforce Grandpa and Family. Shpeecrabs- They found Airforce Grandpa as a role model to all Shpeecrabs! Even though they are a secondary food source to the Airforce Family and the Groundforce. Heavy Wizards- Like the Airforce Species and Airforce Grandpa due they're basically their guinea pigs with their new potions to try out! CP3-Port-Toas- One of the best snipers a Airforce can wish for! Just don't make him or his species mad. Chase the Chameleon Spy- Can give him support with a lot of BLU Chameleon Spies. GentleSpy - Actually met one of the Airforce a long time ago, seems like the connection stuck. RubberFruit - He was about to steal Airforce Great Grandpa's helmet from Airforce Grandpa, but Sawhbik gave him his Quadwrangler instead. Rubber decided it was best to get in an alliance with them, then ran off with the coat. (Sawhbik didn't wear an undercoat or shirt in that situation, so he was practically standing there without a shirt.) Extras - Airforce Great Grandpa's Death Sawhbik, the younger brother to Holty the Medic who killed Airforce Great Grandpa, recently brought in the audio tapes for Holty executing his plans to kill him. Here's what he captured: Sawhbik: Hey Holty? A BLU Soldier, Airforce Grandpa specifically, needs your help. Holty: Hmph, an Airforce. How suprising, I thought they knew that I hate them. Sawhbik: Well, no, but their leader, Airforce Great Grandpa, is very sick. Holty: Sick? Heh, I'll see what I can do. Grandpa: Thanks so much for helping, you will cure him, right? Holty: Don't worry, he'll be ''"cured" ''in no time. (Sawhbik told us he mouthed the words to Airforce Grandpa): HE'S GOING TO KILL HIM, RUN AFTER HOLTY. Sawhbik un-paused the tape after he told us that. Holty: Get me those syringes. Sawhbik: The red, blue or purple one? Holty: ALL OF THEM! Sawhbik: But we experimented with all of them, they KILLED all of our subjects. Holty: You mean MY subjects? Sawhbik: Ok, FINE, YOUR subjects. Holty: That's better. Alright, now stay there. Holty then proceeded to mix all the chemicals in the syringes Sawhbik brought to him and put them in one syringe. He injected the syringe on Airforce Great Grandpa, thus killing him almost instantly. Requirements Edit Airforce Grandpa- Founding Father, Whirly Warrior, Lord Cockswain's Pipe, Market Gardener, any secondary, any primary, team BLU, RED for Groundforce Grandpa. A Normal Airforce Family Member (AFM)- Rocket Jumper, Concheror, Market Gardener, any hat or misc, any team (preferably BLU) ExtraEdit It turns out the Frok is a fat heavy with long grey hair! Back then, Holty actually captured Airforce Grandpa and executed him! Luckily Airforce Grandpa was wearing the Concheror at that point and survived! See AGGC Airforce Grandpa's account on steam and look at his artwork and find a picture called, "Purpose" to see! http://lazy-purple-tf2nimals.wikia.com/wiki/File:Red_Airforce_Grandpa.png The RED counterpart of Airforce Grandpa, picture taken by Winter Soldier. This RED counterpart of the Airforce family (Groundforce) is known to harm others, including other Airforce family members. Dr. Killz has a girlfriend named Flez and Airforce Grandpa bought him a suit to go on a date. Hoovy is a expert sandvich cooker! Airforce Grandpa loves every grandchild he has! Archon, Scoots and Portable Toaster are the only Airforce members to be another TF2-nimal. Scoot's has a life debt to Airforce Grandpa, due to saving his life. It's a tradition for any Airforce to say, "ded" when killed Portable is a rocket jumping sniper sometimes.